


A New Day [Art]

by Cachette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cachette/pseuds/Cachette
Summary: Steve has always seen in greys and blacks. Even before the ice the colours never developed fully, there were hints of colours, mostly blue or red, Bucky's eyes, Peggy's lips but he never saw anything like what was described in the books. The first colour he sees in the 21st century is the bright red and gold of Iron Man, sleek, futuristic and a total mystery.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 43
Kudos: 211
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	A New Day [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afincf_tirwer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afincf_tirwer/gifts).



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160239946@N03/49214392791/in/dateposted/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160239946@N03/49214624057/in/photostream/)

**Author's Note:**

> For afincf_tirwer, I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
